


A thief and a dancer walk out of town

by Vinylla_kitten



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Non-binary Therion, Short One Shot, Therion’s uses they/them pronouns No reason why I just like it pls go with it lol, i just think they’re cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylla_kitten/pseuds/Vinylla_kitten
Summary: Therion’s not sure what brought them to sunshade but maybe this girl will make it worthwhile ...A short retelling of Primrose and Therion’s meetingIt didn’t really make sense to me why they met before
Relationships: Primrose Azelhart & Therion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A thief and a dancer walk out of town

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Therion’s pronouns in this are they/them whilst I’m probably just projecting i think I would be cool if Therion was nb
> 
> I just wanted to write this as felt these guys are really similar but different and they’re some of my favourite characters

‘...and so I must pursue that foul crow.’  
Primrose finished her story and looked up at the thief expectantly. Her eyes blazed with fury and she clutched the blade and her hip tightly. It was clear this was the path she had chosen and that she was going after the man with or without Therion’s help. They drew away, feet turning to leave, but as the thief looked closer her bared arms were shaking despite the heat betrayed by the subtle chiming of her ordainments, her legs though strong from dancing seemed to sway in place...

‘Let me come with you.’  
Shit.  
What was that? 

One wrong turn in the riverlands had lead Therion on a impromptu detour through the desert. What followed was days of being chased down by every ant and Lizardman on the path, Therion saw each was cut down neatly with the slice of their sword yet the journey was starting to take its toll, they had spent much of their life further north and the hot weather was hard for the thief to adapt to. So when they Sunshade signposted, Therion decided the logical choice was to find a place to rest for the night. However it was moments after arriving they saw the woman in red looking distressed by the side of the road.

Not an hour later the two were walking side by side out of town, chasing after this mysterious villain with the crow’s wing:

‘Are you sure you want to help me?’ She said

‘Yes.’ Therion replied curtly, before adding

‘I suppose I can understand revenge, murder is a step too far even for me..’

‘As a thief you mean?’

‘How did you?...’

‘Mr Therion...’

‘Just Therion,’

‘Therion then, That is the mark of a disgraced thief on your wrist is it not?’

Therion looked down at the silver chain on their wrist before pulling their thick shawl over it self consciously, how could they have been so careless,

‘I’m surprised you recognise it,’ they continued,

‘I suppose I’m not the most honourable woman myself, ... There’s clients at the ... why are you laughing?’

She looked at the thief who was burying their nose and mouth in their huge purple scarf, she glared at the traveler but she could feel the corner of her lip quirk up 

‘That’s stupid, come on what’s funny?’  
She said, eventually Therion hummed and looked up at her,

‘What a pair we make.’ True enough she thought. she looked around the street to see a number of people looking at the pair, some chatted to one another stealing looks at the pair on the road. she smiled, good let them look, she half considered doing a few steps right here, to at least give them a show, her red-orange silk skirt sparkled in the afternoon sun and her dancing light-brown curls tumbled across her shoulders and down her back: she couldn’t blend in if she tried. Her companion however, was deft at it, and squirmed unused to the attention. Their thick cloak and loose clothes hid most of their sharp features, although their pointed fingers and cheekbones could still be seen. Being relatively short had always served as an advantage, stay quiet enough and they disappeared in plain sight and here they were walking out of a town of sin with its prized dancer, they’d start to laugh again if they weren’t careful.  
A dancer and a thief was quite the show. The more they thought about her the more similar the pair seemed, they’d have to ask her sometime about what else she knew, what else she’d seen.

Maybe it was worth sticking around for.


End file.
